dcfandomcom-20200222-history
World's Finest Vol 1 100
, Lex Luthor gets a brilliant idea: with a shrinking device he intends to infiltrate the Bottle City for the purposes of trapping Superman. Arming himself and his goons with shrinking belts, they hide themselves in a phony device and tip off Superman -- who is participating in a charity event with Batman and Robin -- to its location. The two heroes find the fake weapon, while Luthor claims will destroy any city he chooses, and Superman takes it back to his Fortress of Solitude for examination, while Batman and Robin search for Luthor's hideout. Upon arriving there, Luthor and his minions come out of the device and using a specially made drill plane manage to get inside the Bottled City of Kandor. When Superman dismantles the "weapon" he finds a letter telling him of Luthor's real intent and a size changing belt as well. Superman uses it to enter Kandor. However, upon entry he loses his super-powers in the Kryptonian like atmosphere. This allows Luthor's men to easily gang up on the Man of Steel and beat him in a fight, tying him up with rope. With their mission accomplished, Luthor doesn't want to leave until he can steal some of the Kryptonian technology to use for his own fiendish ends. Meanwhile, in Metropolis, Batman and Robin find Luthor's lair and stop two of his other henchmen from leaving with more shrinking belts to help Luthor steal more technology from Kandor. Batman and Robin realize what Luthor is up to and fly to the Fortress of Solitude in the Batplane and use the shrinking belts to shrink themselves and the Batplane so that they can gain entry into the Fortress and get into Kandor. Inside, Batman and Robin free Superman and the three heroes drive Luthor and his men out of Kandor. Following after them, they find that only Robin's belt works after their first fight with Luthor. Despite this, both Batman and Superman manage to trip up Luthor and his men, and Robin relieves them of their belts so that Batman and Superman can be restored to normal size. With Luthor defeated, he and his crooks are blindfolded while Batman and Robin take them back to prison in Metropolis. | StoryTitle2 = Tomahawk: "The Mystery of the Vanishing Boys" | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = Green Arrow: "The Case of the Green Error Clown" | Synopsis3 = After rounding up some crooks, Green Arrow and Speedy take the Arrowcar down to the local circus which features a clown called the Green Error, a parody of Green Arrow. Watching the show as Oliver Queen and Roy Harper, they are suddenly aware when the circus is robbed of its payroll. Changing into Green Arrow and Speedy, the two try to chase after the crooks, but find that they have tampered with the Arrowcar. Taking Green Error's Error Car, the two are doubly unlucky when they realize that instead of their own quivers, they grabbed Green Error's gag arrows instead. In spite of these drawbacks, the two heroes are able to capture the crooks and turn them over to the police. Afterward, they return Green Error his property and thank him for his help. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** * Items: * * * Miniaturization belt Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = * Locations: * , | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Green Error Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * * Errorcar | Notes = * "The Dictator of Krypton City" is reprinted in , and . * "The Case of the Green Error Clown" is reprinted in and . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read "The Case of the Green Error Clown" online }}